Wonderland's Super Power Academy
by xxxXXLunaMoonXXxxx
Summary: Welcome to Wonderland's Super Power academy. A secret academy where special kids with super powers train to harness their powers. Alice Liddel's disguised herself as her sister Lorina after she got murdered. She must pretend to be her and go to WSP academy to find out who killed her sister. But 1 big problem if the people find out who Alice truly is, she well lose all her memorys!


**Welcome to Wonderland's Super Power academy. A secret academy where special kids with super powers train to harness their powers. Alice Liddel's disguised herself as her sister Lorina after a death note. She must pretend to be her to fins out who killed her sister.**

**Hey guys if you love:**

***Mystery**

***Fantasy**

***Superpowers**

***Fiction**

***Suspence**

***And everything else then you well love this!**

* * *

Alice's(POV)

The greatest day for my Nee-San was here! She finally got into her dream academy and a whole scholarship! But...I'm sad she's going away. But never mind that, she's finally going to get into her dream academy.

"Nee-San" I jumped into her arms. "Are you happy?! Are you excited?!" I asked

"Alice?! You scared me. And yes I'm happy and excited." She smiled. "I'm going today, do you want to do anything before we say good-bye?" She wondered.

"Yea!" I exclaimed. "I have a surprise for you! Go to the garden right know, I promise it well be worth it!"

"Alright, Alright. Oh Alice you're 19-years-old and you're still acting like a child." She giggled.

"Yea, yea just go to the garden" I commanded. She did what I asked and went.

YAAAAAAAAYYYYYY! I can't wait to see her face when she see's the surprise, I put out thousands of roses. Black, yellow, white, red. The whole garden was filled with sweets and roses! After mother died and dad **literally **buried himself in work and Edith started to hate me she was the only one there for me...I really well miss her...But it's for her happiness!

I went into the living room and grabbed a beautiful pink, V-shaped dress I made and hid in the closet. I grabbed the dress and rushed into the garden. But then stopped after I caught something peculiar. I noticed the Nee-San's packet of the scholarship, for some reason it was all black and It had a red note stuck to it. I reached my hand towards it...

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I heared Nee-San scream, I immediately forgot about the stupid note and rushed there! S**t! Is she alright!

"EEEEEKKKKKK!" I gasped at the sight. Nee-San was in the rose-bush, covered in blood! I rushed over towards her. I felt her pulse...S-She...Was...G-G-Gone...I covered my mouth to stop my screaming but that didn't work.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!" I cried. She...She...No! I won't excerpt this! I got out my phone as soon as possible and called 911.

***Ring...Ring...Ring...* **

_"Hello? This is 911 please state your name and business"_

"Yes!? Yes?! Hello!? My-My sister! She, She!"

_"Please miss calm down, where are you and what happened?"_

"My sister is...Is...Please get here quick! I live in Spring-field 88314! Get here fast please!" I disconnected the call and threw my phone somewhere. I pulled out Nee-San's body out of the bushes and shook her.

"NEE-SAN! NEE-SAN! PLEASE WAKE UP! I'M BEGGING YOU!" I sobbed. "NEE-SAN IF YOU DIE I W-WELL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! PLEASE!"

"R-R-R..." She muttered.

How the h**l did she talk! Her pulse wasn't...Z-Z-Zombie!

"...Nee-san...?"

"...T-The note" She mumbled.

"...What...N-Note...? The packet!?" I looked back at the house remembering the weird red note.

"A-A-Alice...G-G-Good-bye..." Nee-San's voice died...

"Nee-San!" My eyes were tearing so much I couldn't see anything...I-I feel so weak...N-Nee-San

...

~~~xXx~~~

***Beep...Beep...Beep...***

W-Where am I? What happened?

My eyes wide opened. I was hooked up to one of those life saving machines...And in an unfamiliar room. What happened? W-Nee-San!

I took off all the stupid wires connected to me and tried to run to where ever Nee-San was.

"Excuse me miss but please get back to bed and rest" One of the workers commanded and tried to get me back to bed.

"What happened?! Where am I? Where's my Nee-San!?" I screamed.

"Please calm down miss"

Calm down! Calm down! How the **f**k** can I calm down

"What happened!?" I shock the worker

"Y-You fainted in the garden and 911 came here to save you! Your Nee-San is in room 329" She answered.

I pushed the worker away and ran towards the halls.

Room 329! Where the h**l is room 329!?

I finally found it. I stood next toward the door and slowly opened it, afraid to see what happened in there...

I opened the doorknob slowly.

"Hey! Who let you in-Woooaa" A doctor I push said.

"Move! I'm her sister!" I yelled.

I ran towards her and grabbed her hands...Her...Her white, cold, pale hands... "I-Is she..." I couldn't finish the sentence.

"I'm sorry for your lose" The doctor apologized. "May I please talk to you in the halls?" He asked.

"W-W-What about?" I replied.

"About your sister...On how she died..." He trailed off.

That's right! Who ever killed her was gonna pay! I well avenge you Nee-San...I promise. "O-Of course."

Before we exited the room I touched her beautiful hair one last time and kissed her on the forehead.

"So do you know who killed her?" I darkly asked.

"Nobody, this was suicide"

"What!" That couldn't be. How on earth would she commit suicide when she was about to go to her dream academy!

"You see we examined her clothes and injury. We saw no finger prints except your's so she wasn't pushed into the thorny rose-bush." He explained. "Have your family been good and healthy?"

"N-No, my mother died 3 months ago. After that our dad always started to work, the last time I talked to him was 2 months ago, And my little sister, well they were okay with each other." I explained.

"I see, well maybe your mother's death and your fathers ignorance drove her towards this." He muttered.

"No someone killed her! I know it!" I screeched.

"Did you see?"

"N-No"

"Was there anybody in the house with you?"

"No, my sister was at a friend's house, my dad was at work, and I was the only one in the house. Plus the back door is the only way to get in or garden."

"Then it had to be suicide...I'm sorry, but that's the only explanation. That or she accidentally fell."

"NO! She died by a massive impact by the rose-bush! You can't get that big of an impact unless you were pushed or fall of the window! And she was outside!" I disagreed.

"I'm sorry but that's not possible if someone killed her you would have known, because like you said before there was only one exit and entrance. Plus you would have heared that person..."

"B-But" I teared.

"If you want we can escort you back to your home if its to hard for you to drive or call a family member." The doctor insisted.

"N-No thank you...I just want to be alone with my sister for a couple of minutes..."

"You have 5 minutes" The doctor left.

I went back in the room to see my sister... Know I have nobody left...Dad well go to work 24/7 now...And Edith well probably hate me even more...

"I-I need you Nee-San" I cried. I kept crying and crying...If I only could cry this much back at my mother's funeral...

I cleared my eyes of the tears. I'm not gonna cry...N-Nee-San would not want me to cry right know...

***Whoosh***

Since when was the window opened?! Something weird was going on...I may not be the smartest person but I know for a **fact **the window was closed. I trailed off back to Nee-San to see...She...She was glowing...

"No! Don't turn into an angle!" I weeped.

The glow came out of her body and got out the room by the window...What...The...H**l...Was...That...

I rushed to see what was outside that window but all there was, was trees! Either that just happened or I'm going insane...

_'Alice' _

What was that noise?! It sounded like my name!

_'The note...The note...'_

I plugged my ears to get that noise out. Know I'm really scared. But that sounded just like...NEE-SAN!

"Nee-San! Nee-San is that you!"

_'Note...'_

Was she talking about the red one next to her envelope I saw today!?

"Excuse me miss Liddel's your time is up" The doctor returned.

"O-Oh...I-I see. I should g-go know" I ran out of the room as if my life was depending on it! Note! Note! That was all I could think about!

I ran out the hospital. I knew where I was! This was the hospital one mile away from my house!

I ran and ran. But as I did I saw a...I think it was a person...Who was that? Never mind! I need to get back home!

~~~xXx~~~

I opened the door to my house.

"You b***h!" Edith screamed out as I came in. "First mother and know Nee-San! You should be ashamed of yourself! This whole thing is your fault. 'Lets throw a surprise good-bye party' you said! I hate you Alice you are not my Nee-San! Why couldn't it me you!" She threw a tantrum. After she finished yelling she went back up-stairs to her room.

_'I hate you Alice you are not my Nee-San! Why couldn't it me you!...'_

I couldn't have gotten that out of my mind...All my fault...She was right...

Suddenly I felt so weak...I...I just wanted to crawl in a hole and die...

I went up-stairs to Nee-San's room, I slowly and quietly closed the door as I walked in and then just fell to the ground...

"...Why!? Why!?" I yelled...

I-I reached up towards Nee-San's bed...It felt so warm...J-Just like her...

"N-N-Nee-S-S-S-an..." I couldn't take it anymore...And know I felt even more tired and sleepy...

Ugghhhhhhh

* * *

I was somewhere new... It was all cloudy and white where was I...

Great...Know what the h**l is going on!? First Nee-San died and know this!

***Flash***

What the h**l was that!

***Stomp Stomp Stomp***

I heard foot-steps! Who was that!

I chased after that person where ever that person was. I could see him.

He was wearing a black hoodie and it covered his whole face...We ran and ran...Then something just hit me...Why the f**k was I even chasing him! Great know I'm a stoker! Even more great news!

I stopped running.

But for some reason that man stopped as well and for some reason he came closer...

**D_on_'ts _you_ w_an_t to _k_now w_ha_t ha_pp_e_n_ed to _you_r sister?**

His voice was so cold and full of evil. And how did he know about Nee-San?!

I started to chase him one last time. "Who are you!?" I yelled.

I finally caught him, I grabbed him by his hoodie!

"Ah Ha!" I said in victory, but as soon as I said that he and this crazy white world started to disappear...What the h**l!

* * *

I woke up to see I was in the living room...And instead of grabbing on to that guy I was holding the black packet. I slowly turned around to see if anybody was there. Nobody was.

I slowly opened up the packet and read what the letter said in it.

* * *

**Dear Lorina Liddel's**

**It's an honor to have an outsider finally come to WSP Academy. We hope to see you there as soon as possible. Please remember that nobody(Including your family and friends) must not know what this school truly is or what you can do. Here are the rules to the school and instructions to get here. We never had an outsider come here before so please don't be so nervous. **

**Rules-**

**#1: Once you get here you can't have any outside contact with the outside world.**

**#2: Uniforms must be worn during school and all times unless for a special event**

**#3: All students always be on curfew. Breaking it well cause punishment**

**The rest of the rules well be told by the principle of WSP Academy **

**How to get to WSP Acadamy-**

**Step 1: Come to place of the White Rabbit's home during the full moon on the date October 12th at midnight**

**Step 2: Drink the medicine, that signs the contract so you may come to are academy  
**

**Step 3: Don't be afraid of what you see**

**Step 4: Don't tell anybody that you're an outsider until you meet the honors student Gray Ringmarc(A.K.A Code name Lizard) **

**Step 5: Tell him the code 1576390. Once you do he'll take you to me**

**Step 6: Futher instructions well be told once you find me.**

**Until then I wish you good luck Lorina **

* * *

I read the letter over and over again.

What the f**k is this!? Must not know what this school truly is or what you can do?! Outsider!? The f**k!

This all made sence...No wonder when I asked what WSP Academy was to Nee-San she ignored it or how I found no information on it!

I always wondered what it was...But now I'm even more confused! What does Nee-San have to do with this!? What the heck!

I looked what else was in the. All there was; was a vile, a small pink bracelet, a schedule for the classes, an ID card, some weird coins, and a heart glowing necklace.

I looked at all the things in the packet. But where was the red note?! That was the whole reason I needed the packet!

Red note! Red note! Red note! Where was it!

I finally found it...I slowly read it...

**1_0_1_21:3_0Di_e_**

What the f**k! I understood what the die part meant but what did the numbers mean?! It had to do with her dying! Who the motherf**ker wrote this!?

I ran out the house, grabbed my car keys, and drove to the nearest librarry...Right know it was 6:42pm. I well get to the bottom of this!

~~~xXx~~~

What the d**n f**k!? I went through every book I could get my hands on but nothing!

I just hit my head on the table. I didn't care if people were talking or looking at me. What did 1012130 Mean! UUUggghhhh

"Excuse me miss but do you know what day it is today?" I women came up to me and asked. She was beutiful...She had dashing light blue eyes like the ocean, long flowing chocolate-brown hair, lovely pale skin, her body was so skinny like a model...Even she could make a female like me blush. She was even more beautiful than Lorina...

"I-I-It's October 12th!" I screamed.

"Oh so it's 10-12? Thanks" She smiled. "By the way my names Spring, I have a feeling we're gonna met each other again." Spring left.

What did she mean by that? 10-12...10-12...10...Holy s**t!

I fell off my chair. Ouch!

I got back up and looked at the note one more time

10121:30! I get it now! The numbers are actually the date!

1012 is 10-12. That is October 12th today! And 1:30 must mean the time!

What one minute! 1:30 was the time when Nee-San died!

My face turned pale

I knew this was no accident or suicide! This couldn't have been a coincidence!

**_Attention all guests, the Library well close in 30 minutes_**

The library closes at midnight! Shit! I need to get home!

I ran out the library, I well figure out what happened to Nee-San!


End file.
